Visit to Duckburg
by moonbird
Summary: Every-body who writes DW fanfic have at least thought about this haven't they?   my own version of DW and companies visit to Duckburg and the meeting between characters.
1. Chapter 1

_AN; Oh well, my last fic "I am Dark who?" totally build up to some kind of Ducktales/Darkwing Cross-over, so what the hell? Why not? _

_I always wanted to write one, it's kind of the thing when you write Darkwing, at some point you need to write that cross-over, we've all done it at some point, or at least thought about it X) _

_So yeah, it kind of ties into "I am Dark who?" taking place straight after, but it wont matter that much, and it's not that important for you to read Dark who, unless you are dying for some new "Darkwarrior." material. _

_And this cross-over is totally and completely going to ignore the BOOM cross-over, there's just stuff in that cross-over that does not fit at all, and I would like to take this chance to do a little swop around in who meets who and a little identity figuring out, just for the fun of it. And as always, this is me doodling, I don't think to much forward here, I just write as I go along, if you want to read the work where I really think forward about the stuff I am writing. The potter fic "Second chance a new choice." Is your fic.. not my darkwing fics, any of them.. this is me doodling at best, and well, just having fun X) _

* * *

><p>The day seemed so warm and bright, the perfect summer day, and it was the perfect city for it, Duckburg! With its open spaces, it's nature friendly habitat with tree's standing around, sometimes you could even be fooled to think it wasn't a big city at all as it seemed like the architects had liked the place to be homely with firm brick buildings, than modern so it lacked skyscrapers and there weren't to many apartment buildings, people weren't squashed together on the streets in the rush, the hustle bustle were down on a level to deal with, you didn't have to shout to be heard.<p>

Not only that, it was a very neat and very clean city, if you really had to life in a big city, this was just beyond ideal, all the advantages of a big cities and none of the disadvantages, a lovely place through and through.

"I miss my saint canard!"

It was a short duck who had spoken, wearing a light blue sweater for his trip to another town, and was now annoying waving at what he saw. "I mean wauw, how can any-one call this a big city? Where's the excitement, where's the buzz? Where's the Skyscraper to swing down from and Launchpad!" he grabbed the jacket of the tall duck walking beside him. "Where's the occasional mad villain with his insane scheme launching out on the city?" he asked. "This place is horrible!"

"It's just Duckburg." Launchpad told in a slight smile. "Give it some time DW, I'm sure you'll like it good enough, relax, this is supposed to be vacation." he pointed out.

"I'm with dad." Gosalyn yawned deeply as she dully looked at the blue sky and a bird innocently flying past. "What does a girl have to do to have some fun around here?" she asked.

"We've barely came here." Launchpad pointed out. "Give it a chance, there's lots to see, it's just a matter of time and you'll be loving it here!" he proclaimed surely, just as a huge group of people came swarming on the pavement opposite them.

"Huh." Drake lifted an eyebrow. "Well, maybe something is going on after all!" he looked intriugued at the commotion, only for the group to split to reveal the centre of it, a duck in a white shining robot suit.

"Easy ladies easy." Gizmoduck. "There's enough for every-one, just have what you want me to sign ready!"

"Urgh!" Drake groaned annoyed. "Gizmoduck!" he drawled in a hateful voice. "Launchpad, why did we come here again?" he asked.

"because you badly needed vacation and to just get away from the city." Launchpad honestly answered. "Wasn't that it?"

"That's a stupid reason!" Drake snapped back "Quick! Lets get moving, we might be lucky enough for him not to see us!"

"LAUNCHPAD!"

"Craters." Drake hand palmed himself as he grunted only with to much dread seeing the white suited duck coming rolling straight towards them.

"Launchpad oll buddie how's it hanging?" Gizmoduck asked in a broad smile grabbing Launchpads hand.

"Great Giz!" Launchpad responded firmly shaking the heroes hand. "How about you? And McDee, and the kids." he asked in a great smile.

"Oh I am doing great." Gizmoduck laughed warmly. "As always, and so's the rest of the gang, why don't you come by and see for yourself?"

"I think I maybe will." Launchpad nodded thoughtfully. "Will you be there?"

"If you are, then I know where not to be." Drake grunted under his breath with crossed arms.

Only for Gizmoduck to suddenly having taken notice for him and looking do. "And Launchpad, you brought your friends, Drake Mallard right?" he addressed Drake.

Drake gaped in astoundment. "How do you even know?"

"Well we.." and Gizmoduck halted. "Erh.. what I mean to say is that.. Launchpad told so much about you!" he stated. "Yeah, that's it! Launchpad told me!"

"Huh, must have forgotten about that." Launchpad mumbled scratching his neck. "Oh well, can't remember every conversation I ever had."

"Oh and little Gizmo buddie Gosalyn!" Gizmoduck brightened up by the sight at the little red head not hesitating to picking her up and throw the laughing Gosalyn up in the air.

"Hey-hey-hey!" Drake cut in and pushed Gizmoduck away to catch Gosalyn himself as she came down again. "This is my daughter, not some random throw toy!"

Gosalyn laughed from Drakes arms. "Oh dad lighten up, it was fun! Hey Gizmoduck!" she greeted cheerfully.

"We do not converse with the enemy." Drake hissed through his closed beak so silently only Gosalyn could hear, which just made her giggle. "So Gizmoduck." He returned to the hero in a much more pleasant yet thick voice. "Don't tell me a celebrated hero like you doesn't have better things to do than hanging out with dull oll us, don't you have some crooks to catch? An arch nemesis to hunt down or something."

"Nope!" Gizmoduck exclaimed gladly. "I can show you around personally! Isn't that a treat for ya?" he asked.

Drake grinched visible and finally turned around to put down gosalyn as he tried to come up with some kind of plan to get rid of the white hero. "Erh look Giz." He turned around to look at Gizmoduck.

"Giz?" Gizmoduck asked.

"Erh.. " Drake halted. "Just thought.. since you are good friends with Launchpad, it would be all right to.."

"Oh yeas sure." Gizmoduck nodded.

"Well.. Gizmoduck." Drake hesitated. "Don't take this the wrong way, but we came here to relax to be left in peace, and well." He eyed the huge flock of people just around on the other side of the pavement watching them with wide-eyes. occasionally screaming out Gizmoducks name.

"Oh." Gizmoduck realized. "Oh I see, not to worry though! I know just they guy to help you out any-way."

"Oh no, you don't have to!" Drake exclaimed at ones.

"Nonsense!" Gizmoduck exclaimed. "He'll be delighted to show you around, I know that for a fact! Just wait right here!"

"NO GIZMODUCK, WE DON'T NEED!" Drake exclaimed reaching an arm out for Gizmoduck but the hero was all ready gone having zoomed around the corner taking his fan base with him as they ran after him. Only for Drake to immediately recognizing his chance as he turned around pushed Laucnhpad and Gosalyn in front of him. "Quick! If we're fast enough we can avoid who-ever Giz had in mind!" he hurried.

"But DW." Launcpad complained. "It may be one of my friends from here!"

"I've met one of your friends remember?" Drake asked as he pushed. "And if this new person is any-thing like him, my vacation is going to be very short!"

"Hiya Launchpad!" suddenly right in front of them, the exact way Drake had been pushing the group stood a duck wearing a purple coat and a green shirt.

Ones again Drake was left to cringe. "Of all the." He muttered. "Fenton Crackshell."

"Hiya Drakeroonie!" Fenton gladly waved.

"Hehe." Drake drawled. "Fenton, what was it about Drakeroonie? Don't call me it."

Fenton didn't even seemed to have heard though as he just gladly continued. "Would you believe it! Gizmoduck just came flying by and told me you were here, so I hurried all that I could over here, what luck! I got to show you around! That Gizmoduck sure is a nice man!"

"So you and Gizmoduck are palls huh?" Drake asked in a dry sarcastic voice. "Figures." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh we are the best of friends!" Fenton assured. "Come-come, let me show you around!" he gestured as he started to walk.

"You think we can see Gizmoduck again?" Gosalyn asked running to keep up with Fenton.

"Oh I'm sure something can be arranged." Fenton cheered ruffling up Gosalyns hair.

Only for Drake to grab Gosalyns arm and get her out of Fentons reach. "Thanks for making my vacation so enjoyable." He mumbled sarcastic.

"Lighten up dad, just give it a chance." Gosalyn begged. "You might even end up enjoying yourself."

"that was my intention but it's becoming rather hard!" Drake exclaimed. "Well at least I don't have to deal with Gizmoduck himself, but just the little squib." He commented eyeing Fenton who was gladly chatting with Launchpad.

* * *

><p>A few hours after Drake had had it, they had been at so many cutesy shops, been on baker shop and eaten cake, walked in the park, all the way Fenton had only to happily chatted away never leaving them alone, which was enough to drive Drake nuts, especially all the questioning, supposedly Fenton only wanted to be friendly, but if there was one thing Drake hated, it was people prying into his private life! And all the way Drake had been plotting how to get permanently rid of Fenton, quick as possible.. and thus far none of his plans had worked.<p>

So the sun was all ready setting as they walked across the pavement at that shining clean and neat town which was Duckburg. "So, any plans for where to stay?" Fenton asked.

"We had counted on a hotel." Drake grunted. "I had figured Launchpad would know where to stay."

"Oh, it would have been my pleasure to let you stay at my place, ya know, return the favour." Fenton smiled a little apologetic. "But i'm afraid the trailer is rather small as it is, there's barely room for me and Ma."

That made Drake stop. "You life in a trailer with your mom?" he asked disbelieving.

"Oh yeas sure." Fenton shrugged. "I don't need much, so it's all good."

"Aren't you Scrooge's McDucks personal accountant?" Drake asked.

"Yeas, I am." Fenton stated proudly.

"So that's make you basically the assistant of the riches duck in the world, and you life in a trailer with your mother?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, so?" Fenton asked.

Drake blinked a couple of times trying to find words but nothing came to mind.

"He's a mommas boy." Gosalyn whispered, which actually made Drake smile for the first time that day.

"Any-way, there's plenty of places for you to stay." Fenton cheerfully continued. "All though, you chose kind of an expensive town, Mcduck owns every single hotel and he sometimes tense to take profit over quality."

"No worries, I got discount cards!" Launchpad told. "If McDee had to pick between discount or paying, discount always won over." he chuckled.

"That old coot just sounds nicer and nicer." Drake rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"FENTON!" a childs voice suddenly sounded across the field and then another one though similar. "FENTON!"

Fenton looked up and past Drake as he blinked. "Kids." he called out. "Where's the fire!"

Drake turned around to face three identical small ducklings, were it not for their different coloured caps running towards it. "It's Unca Scrooge!" the one in the red cap yelled. "He's tearing the place apart in frustration over not being able to find you!"

"Where have you've been?" the one with the green cap asked.

"Oh no." Fenton immediatly started the fread. "Scrooge McDuck in a bad mood, never good news for me, I was just." he looked hopelessly at Launchpad for the triples to follow his look and then silmutaniously exclaim.

"LAUNCHPAD!" as if Fenton and his predicament was nothing the three Ducklings swarmed towards Launchpad. "When did you get here?" the one with the blue cap asked. "Came to see us?" the one in the green cap asked hopefully.

Launchpad happily laughed as he hugged each of them in turn. "So happy to see you all!" he told.

Drake blinked bewildered but respectfully stepped out none-the less taking Gosalyn with him as he observed the happy reunion.

"I swear you've grown." Launchpad told the three. "Did good with the woodchucks?"

"Of cause!" the blue caped exclaimed. "Three new marks."

"Drake!" Launchpad called over his shoulder. "Come say hallo to Huey, Dewiy and Louie!" he said. "And Gosalyn! i's sure you could make great friends!"

"Huey, Dewie and Luie huh." Drake asked in a much more pleasant tone making his way towards them. "You're Scrooge McDucks wards aren't you, very happy to meet you at last, Launchpad told a lot about you." he greeted.

"Kids this is Drake Mallard, I stay at a room in his house." Launchpad presented. "And we have become very good friends."

"Triplets huh?" Gosalyn seized the three. "I don't care, I can still take the lot of you!"

The three boys head turned to Gosalyn and then wrinkled.

"Oh no!" Huey exclaimed.

"Another girl." Dewie wrinkled his beak.

"Well at least Webby will have some-body else to annoy for ones." Louie pointed out.

"I'll show you how much of a girl I am!" Gosalyn started at ones pulling up her sleeve.

"Ahem, Gosalyn." Drake grabbed his daughters shoulder effectively stopping her wandering towards the boy. "I don't think so."

"I'm so sorry, but I really gotta run." Fenton cut in. "If McDuck is annoyed, it's a very good idea to just comply and cover on your knees." he was just about to run for it as Launchpad stopped him.

"Wait, why don't I go with you?" he asked. "If McDee knows you were hanging out with me, he can't be that mad, maybe i'll even be able to butter him a bit up."

Fenton looked up at Launchpad with hopeful eyes. "you'll do that?" he asked.

"Sure!" Launchpad grinned. "I really did want to see mr Mcdee while I was here any-way, why don't we all go?" he asked.

"Urh." Drake hesitated. "Your sure it's such a good idea?"

"Sure." Launchpad shrugged. "Maybe he'll even offer us a place to sleep, no wait.. he's not that generous."

Drake blinked. "The more I hear about him the less I like him." he commented. "Why are you so good friends with him again." he asked Launchpad.

"McDee isn't so bad." Launchpad told as the started walking. "And he's one spirited man, you'll like him! I'm sure of it!"

"You thought I would like both Fenton and Gizmoduck!" Drake pointed out.

"I can so take out all three of you." Gosalyn was in the middle of her own fight with the boys.

"Oh yeah." Louie snorted. "A girl, that's a laugh."

"Gizmoduck himself have given us fighting lessons." Dewie grinned.

"Bah, Gizmoduck." Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "I am a match for Darkwing Duck, now there's something to brag about."

"Darkwing Duck?" Huey asked.

"That flimsy excuse for a hero?" Louie wrinkled his beak.

"No one even knows if he's a good guy or a bad one!" Dewie exclaimed.

"I'll say he's bad." Huey told. "That way he sneaks around in the night, kind of suspect.."

"Of cause he's good!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "He even saved Gizmoduck, and Gizmoduck should have told you that! Darkwing is cool! of cause he works in the night, because that's the cool thing to do!"

"Oh yeah?" Huey asked.

"YEAH!" Gosalyn responded.

"Oh yeeeaaaah!" Dewie threatened

"You'll just bring it!" Gosalyn threatened with raised fits.

"Well at least I'm glad Gosalyn found some friends." Drake commented to Launchpad completely unaware what was going on right behind them.

"Oh Drake I told you not to worry." Launchpad assured. "You and McDee will be sure to get along just as well as Gos and the triplets!"


	2. Chapter 2

Drake could not help it, he felt wholly and completely out of place inside of the big fancy manor, it was simply enormous with giant big hall ways, framed paint work from original artist, small figures and vases standing on pedestals looking ridiculously expensive, and he and Gosalyn had just been left there completely out of place while Launcpad, Fenton and the triplets and gone to talk to the big man.

"Gosalyn!" Drake exclaimed just as his curiouse daughter was tiptoeing for a glass figure. "Please, be a dear and don't touch anything." He begged of her. "As far as I have figured Scrooge McDuck is rather stingy and wont let potential compensation for damage to his things slip by him, and I have a feeling I really can't afford to replace _anything_ in here."

That did make Gosalyn stop in mid movement and retrieve back. "Sorry dad, guess it's just sort of dull in here." She muttered.

"That we can agree on." Drake sighed deeply as he leaned his chin in his hand, dully looking down the hall way in search for anything to distract him from the fact of how out of place he was here, that was when he saw a large pink bow on top of a little head looking around the corner, and immediately disappear as soon as he saw the little thing. "Hallo, what have we here?" Drake blinked.

"huh?" Gosalyn twirled around squinting her eyes in the direction Drake was looking.

"It's all right you can come out." Drake spoke to the corner. "I wont bite, and neither will Gosalyn as long as I have a say."

A cute chuckle sounded from the corner, which made Drake smile. "Come on please, come out where we can see ya." He asked.

And at last, from around the corner came a little girl, a little younger than Gosalyn, wearing a pink dress, her head sporting a large pink bow and a brown teddy bear dragged after her as she looked up at Drake with huge big adorable blue eyes. "Hallo." She courtly curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Webbigal." She introduced herself in a extremely polite voice. "Who are you?"

Gosalyn wrinkled her beak as she squinted her eyes. "Really?" she asked in a disgusted voice. "You got to be kidding me!"

"She's adorable!" Drake stated at ones looking genuinely adoring at the little duckling as he folded his hands. "Webbigal huh?" he asked delighted.

"My friends call me Webby." The little pink dressed Duckling curtsied ones more before she skipped towards them.

"Drake Mallard." Drake presented at ones. "And this," he pushed Gosalyn in front of him, forcing a very unwilling Gosalyn to stand face to face with Webby. "Is my sweet Daughter Gosalyn! She's very happy to meet you!"

"Delighted." Gosalyn drawled in a sarcastic voice.

"Uh!" Webby squeaked in such a high pinched voice that it send a shiver up Gosalyns spine. "How grant! I hope you are going to stay Gosalyn, I don't see other girls much. We can have a tea party, and dress up, and maybe we can even lend granmas make-up purse!"

Gosalyn starred at Webby in completely horror, fear painted over her face, mixtured with pure disbelief. "You are not for real are you?" Gosalyn asked the other duckling.

Webbigal chuckled happily. "Of cause I am real." She stated. "As real as any-body."

"Quah!" Gosalyn broke free and took a run for it to hide behind her father peering out to look disbelieving at Webby.

"Gosalyn, you're overreacting again." Drake sighed as he shook his head. "Wouldn't it be nice to spend some time with little Webby, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"Dad, if you ever cared for me, don't leave me alone with _that_." Gosalyn begged hinting at Webby.

"Now now Gos, now don't be rude." Drake pushed his daughter back in front of him so she was faced with Webby ones more. "We are guests here, show some respect, give it a chance, you'll may discover something new about yourself along the way."

Now Gosalyn just grumbled darkly with crossed arms as she seized Webby with a look full of contempt. "If I have to try this, you'll at least have to try with Fenton and Gizmoduck."

"If you haven't noticed, I have." Drake grunted bowing down. "Mention one time I was down right rude to Fenton? And we were stuck on him for hours, I have done my best to be nice to him, he just happens to be a very annoying person, so now young lady, you'll do the same! And be nice to Webbigal."

"Fine." Gosalyn hissed in a angry hostile tone. "But some-one is going to pay for this at some time!" she hissed before turning back to Webbigal, Gosalyn really had to force her smile ford, and forced it indeed looked like as she hissed through her cringed teethes. "So nice to meet you.. _Webby_."

"We are going to have so much fun!" Webby exclaimed gladly.

"I'm sure." Gosalyn grumbled annoyed.

Just in time for the door to break up and a whole bunch of people walking down the hall way towards them. "SCANDALOUSE! HORRIBLE! THE DEVIL IS TO PAY!" a strong Scottish accent cut through.

"But sir, Mr, McDuck, surely it isn't that bad!" Fentons voice came through.

"Not that bad? Not that BAD!"

Drake looked wide-eyed at the flock of people, people running with papers and telefons, trying to gain a glimpse of what was happening, the first person he could recognize was Launchpad, whom as usual tended to tower above every-one, the there was Fenton who was slightly taler than the average Duck, first as they came to the middle of the hall way, where Drake and the girls was could he see, an elderly duck in a blue jacket, wearing glasses and a fine top hat, that was also the moment the elderly duck in a showcase of impressive strength simply just grabbed Fenton in the jacket and starred madly at him. "And where was you when this happened?" the elderly duck asked shaking the helpless Fenton. "It's your job to keep this stuff from happening isn't it?" he asked angrily as several papers was reached in his direction and several workers begged McDuck to either sign or just have a look at it.

"I do have a little sparetime, and this was it!" Fenton defended himself. "Mr. McDuck, it's Sunday!"

"I don't care whether it's Sunday, Easter or Christmas! When stuff like this happens in my money bin, ye failed!" Scrooge stated shaking Fenton one last time before letting go. "Now _do _something about it!"

Drake blinked stunned as he shovelled to two girls behind him, as if just to protect them from the menace which was happening right in front of them.

"But McDee, sir." Launchpad cut in. "Fenton was just."

"I don't care what he was doing, he has a job to do!" Scrooge stated at ones. "And look, I haven't fired him yet, but I will." He send Fenton a deadly glare. "If he doesn't soon start _working!__" _

"Yeas sir!" Fenton exclaimed taking a run for it. "Right away sir."

"Next order of business, Who's he?" Drake hadn't even known Scrooge had seen him there, but now Scrooges can was pointed straight into Drakes face, still without Scrooge even looking at him. "And what is he doing at my home?"

"Oh Mr, McDee, this is my best friend Drake Mallard." Launchpad presented to Scrooge who was still not even looking at Drake but just squinted his eyes at Launchpad. "I promised to show him around in Duckburg, and well, suggested he could come with here and meet you."

"Did you now." Scrooge asked in a dry voice, not ones removing his cane from Drakes face or change his look from Launchpad, that was until his head just turned around and look straight at Drake without removing the cane. "You there!" he barged.

"Yeas sir!" Drake exclaimed almost squeaked.

"You didn't come here to ask for any special favours or lord forbid money, did ye?" Scrooge asked in a sour tone.

"No sir!" Drake assured at ones.

"Good, because I don't take kindly to that sort of beggars." Scrooge still not removing the cane. "So why are you here?" he asked in a tone as sour and grumpy as ever.

"Apparently _some_ people think I am over-worked, so it's supposed to be vacation… sir." Drake at last added not daring to as much as blink or be disrespectful.

"Who's that?" Scrooge hinted at Gosalyn with his eyes.

"My daughter sir." Drake responded. "Gosalyn."

"Is she over spirited, adventurous and a trouble maker?"

"Yeas sir." Drake nodded.

"And you took such a child into my mansion?" Scrooge asked.

"Yeas sir, I'm sorry sir." Drake swallowed.

"You yourself is a trouble magnet always out for that kind of stuff aren't you?" Scrooge asked with squinted eyes.

"Sorry sir." Drake replied.

Scrooge squinted his eyes at Drake, seizing him down, before at last, finally, he merely turned around and took his cane with him as he walked away with all of his workers screaming after him.

Drake gaped for air as if he had just broken up from a deep-water dive, looking more than mildly shocked after the place where Scrooge had disappeared around the corner.

"Told ya he would like you!" Launchpad gladly stated.

Drake blinked for a while trying to comprehend what Launchpad was saying before he looked up at Launchpad. "What?" he asked.

"Mr. McDee, he really seemed to like you." Launchpad stated in a glad voice. "Oh that's great."

Drake looked disbelieving at Launchpad. "If he likes me, I'll seriously would hate to be among the people he hates."

Launchpad shrugged. "Well, there is a reason why the money bin is still standing after all this time, with so many people after it, Giz is just an extra precaution here in McDee's elderly days."

That made Drake stunned silence as he looked out in the air, clearly connecting some puzzle pieces. "Gizmoduck isn't even the tough guy around here is he?"

"To take a guess, not even close." Gosalyn added as she also looked towards the corner where Scrooge had disappeared through.

"I ones saw Uncle Scrooge single-handedly fend off all of the beagle boys when they tried to team-up in a army to invade they money bin." Webby told pondering. "It was almost as impressive as when he stood up to that giant lizard terrorizing the city."

Drake blinked disbelieving at Webby before shifting his gaze to Launchpad. "And how come I don't even doubt any of that?" he asked.

Launchpad shrugged as he smiled a little apologetic.

"Maybe if we start listing the things you have been up to." Gosalyn smirked knowingly.

"Shh." Drake hushed hinting at Webby. "But this is Scrooge McDuck, he was elderly even when I myself was a little squib, he has to be what, eighty years old?" he asked.

"Eighty-two and it's going to take a lot more to take this geezer down." A Scottish voice came towards them and the company shifted their heads to see Scrooge McDuck coming back now without all of the workers. "Sorry about that introduction." Scrooge cleared his throat as he stopped in front of Drake straightening out his jacket. "I was busy." He told shortly.

"That's.. all right." Drake blinked.

"Launchpad, good of ye to drop by." Scrooge gladly shook Launchpads hand. "It's been a while lad, what on earth have you been up to?"

"Been busy." Launchpad promised. "Lots of things to see."

"Aye, and lots of adventures to be had." Scrooge added. "Go out and find them my boy, and I just need to say a prober hallo to this little lass." Scrooge bowed down to get a better look at Gosalyn. "Gosalyn huh?"

"Yep, that is my name!" Gosalyn grinned. "Pleased to meet ya Mr. McDuck."

Scrooge chuckled to himself by Gosalyns greeting. "I'm pleased to meet you to Gosalyn." He told warmly. "And I see you all ready made friends with wee Webbigal." Scrooge pointed out as Webby ran towards Scrooge and hugged his sleeve. "That's mighty kind of you, I'm sure Webby appreciate it."

"Oh no, we are not." Gosalyn stated.

"Me and Gosalyn is going to have a tea party!" Webby stated.

And Gosalyn handpalmed himself as Scrooge smiled delighted. "That sounds great Webby, why don't you show Gosalyn your room and get to it while I catch up with Launchpad here?" Scrooge asked.

"Can I ask granma for real tea and cookies?" Webbigal asked.

Scrooge nodded slightly.

"YAY!" Webby exclaimed jumping towards Gosalyn grapping the older girls hand. "Come-on this is going to be so much fun!"

"I miss Huey, Dewie and Louie." Gosalyn hopelessly confessed as she was dragged off. "Dad, must I?" she asked in a begging pleading tone.

"Gosalyn, behave, we are guests here." Drake lectured.

"But." Gosalyn begged.

"Gosalyn, don't tell me you can't behave just one single evening, you might learn something." Drake told. "From such a prober fine young lady as Webby, there can only come good out of you spending time with her."

Gosalyn pouted. "I highly recent that statement." She stated.

"Mr, McDuck, I really am sorry." Drake addressed Scrooge and then send a glare at Gosalyn.

Scrooge how-ever merely laughed. "Kids will be kids." He shrugged. "I like this lass, now run along and have fun." He hushed the two.

"Yeas Uncle Scrooge!" Webbigal beamed.

Gosalyn groaned. "Yeas Mr. McDuck." She finally muttered sourly following Webby who was skipping down the hall way. "And dad, you are so going to pay for this." She hissed beneath her breath as she followed that pink menace to god knew where the little miss ballerina had her covered room, no doubt taken over by cute dolls and all of that stuff which Gosalyn despised the most. Yeas, she was definitely missing the boys in spite of how obnoxious they had seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly, and it indeed was a very big surprise to Drake as nothing, ever, went well in his life when he did something, this turned out to be pretty nice as he Launchpad and Scrooge McDuck in own person slowly walked and talked together, until at last they had found themselves out a balcony with perfect view over the setting sun.

"We sure go back a long time I and Launchpad." Scrooge told as they glanced over the orange sky. "Why I remember him from when he was still scrawny as any teenager."

"Launchpad scrawny?" Drake asked. "That's very hard to imagine." He admitted.

"Scrawny he was, as a stilted man." Scrooge told.

"Hehe." Launchpad laughed nervously. "Well, I grew out of it all right." He pointed out. "McDee was not only the only one to give me opportunity to show my worth as a pilot at all, he also had an extra eye on me when I first tried to stand alone as a teenager. I can honestly say I would not have made it as far as I did without the help of McDee."

"So I understand you are the one left with the responsibility of keeping an eye on Launchpad now?" Scrooge asked Drake as he leaned a little bit against the railing, he actually looked a little tired, probably from on top of a long days work.

"You might call it that." Drake smiled a little sheepishly.

"And such a fine daughter to, well that could have gone a lot worse." Scrooge sighed rolling his eyes.

"Thank you." Drake hesitated still not entirely sure how to address this duck. "It's very kind of you to take time out of schedule just to talk, it seemed like you were very busy."

"Any friend of Launchpad is a friend of mine. I needed to see who it was keeping him in check now." Scrooge shrugged. "And you would not believe how rare it is to find some-one new to talk to who is not all about me money and how important I am, beside I have a hundred experts working on it right now, experience shows that it's ill advised to jump in, no matter how much I want to, it just makes them more inefficient, me more tired, and I am old, I need to keep myself ready for the next adventure. Fortunately I have a back-up plan in just having Gizmoduck taking night shifts."

"What happened?" Drake finally managed to ask.

"Either a break in or some-one in my inner staff is a thief." Scrooge crumbled annoyed. "Three of my most rare artefacts have been stolen, each one different times at the day and each were standing completely different places in the mansion being secured in each their way."

"Intriguing." Drake stated at ones sounding more curious than he probably should.

Scrooge lifted an eyebrow but then shrugged. "The weird thing is that our thief only take on item each time, most other thiefs would just try and pack up so many valuables as possible, and there doesn't even seem to be a connection between the artefacts, we are talking an old original painting, a Danish Viking golden necklace and a Egyptian cup, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but it still annoys me to no end that it happened at all! Those things are things I collected personally at my adventures and they mean something to me, so I really need them back."

"You can probably get compensation." Drake pointed out.

"Didn't you listen?" Scrooge asked. "I collected them personally, on my adventures, so they are connected to a true adventure, memories if you will, that lad, is worth way more than cold cash."

"I like that way of thinking!" Drake grinned. "There must be a connection between those artefacts though, anything!"

"None that I can come up with." Scrooge sighed deeply.

"Maybe it has something to do with your adventures!" Drake pointed out eagerly. "If there was some-one else out for the treasures in the first place, but you beat him to it."

"Well, Goldglum was also after that Viking necklace." Scrooge pondered. "But he knew nothing about the painting, and the cup is from all the way before I was rich or even known."

"No that's not helping." Drake sighed deeply. "But that's no reason to give up is it? If just find the connection we are one step closer to the thief!"

Scrooge lifted an eyebrow. "You seem very excited about this." He commented.

"Well, one say I might have a taste for mystery." Drake grinned as he rubbed his hands. "You could call it a hobby of mine. Life is to short to be allowed to be dull."

"You know Launchpad, I rather like your friend." Scrooge told.

"I knew you guys would get along, that's great!" Launchpad beamed.

"Oh yeas." Scrooge looked calculating at Drake, a sort of cunning gleam enter his eyes. "So if you were to find the thief," he started in a pleasant voice. "Where would you start?"

"Security cameras!" Drake stated at ones. "You have plenty of those right."

"Aye, and we checked them, the thief is a tricky one, there's a small distortion, a glitch in the footage, and the artefacts are gone." Scrooge told.

"Sound like some-body has been using magnets." Drake pondered. "That's the easy way to do that trick you just described, an electro magnet just placed on the camera, or a magnetic beam which can be shot from afar."

"Oh you don't say." Scrooge asked sounding more intrigued by the minute. "What would you do next then?" he then asked.

"The staff, people who have access to your things on a daily basis, and knows where the camera are placed." Drake told eagerly. "Question them, and then set up a trap! Wait for our thief and catch him with the fingers in the cookie jar."

"SPLENDID!" Scrooge cheered at ones. "Why don't you get to it then?" he asked hustering Drake towards the door. "Get Fenton, round up the staff, then set up that trap!"

"You really mean that sir?" Drake asked.

"Oh absolutely, and if you can't find Fenton, ask Gizmoduck where he is, Gizmoduck should be busy guarding my things!" Scrooge told.

"Yeas sir!" Drake gladly exclaimed not wasting a moment running out.

"Hehehe." Scrooge grinned rubbing his hands. "This is perfect, now I don't have to waste good money on a lousy detective or gain unwanted press attention if the police starts investigating."

Launchpad looked a little hopeless at Scrooge, then amused shook his head.

"He is a qualified detective right?" Scrooge asked Launchpad sternly.

"Oh, he is the best." Launchpad assured. "But Mr. McDee, not to be rude, now when he has a case he probably wont let it go before it's solved, that's how he is, he wont think of any-thing else."

"Perfect." Scrooge grinned. "I really do like that lass."

"But we haven't even gotten a hotel room yet, and it's beginning to be dark." Launchpad pointed out. "We have a kid with us."

"Oh well." Scrooge grumbled. "If he is going to spend the nigh setting up a thief trap I suppose you could all sleep here, at least it's worth it for little webby to have girl company, she deserves it."

"Webby and Gosalyn?" Launchpad asked sounding mildly surprised. "Huh, who knew, that's nice of Gosalyn to spend time with Webby, to be honest I thought she would be more interested in the boys."

"Judging from what I saw, I do think she fits better with the boys." Scrooge chuckled. "But webby seems happy for the company, and well, is it to much to hope for that they all get along?" he asked.

"Gosalyn is a good kid." Launchpad promised. "If it really came down to it, she would be there for little Webby.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn had had enough of it all ready, she was sour, grumpy, uncomfortable and she was ready to run for it to escape the hideous pink room.<p>

"More tea?" Webby asked eagerly as she sat opposite Gosalyn with a tea-pot in her hand.

"If I drink more tea i'm going to be sick." Gosalyn grumbled grabbing a whole handful of cookies before just stuffing them into her beak chewing so the grumps flew all over the place.

"What's that mr. Teddy?" Webby asked the teddy-bear to Gosalyns left. "Oh you want more tea, here you go." the little duckling poured up more tea in the little cup.

"Oh come on kid!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "You must kind of know deep inside of how stupid this is!"

Webby blinked at Gosalyn as if she didn't understand at all. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"This." Gosalyn picked up a doll. "They can't hear you! they are not sentient, it's just stupid doll."

"Miss Sunshine is not stupid!" Webby exclaimed at ones.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "What-ever!"

"You- you don't want to play any-more?" Webby then suddenly asked her voice quivering just a bit and her huge eyes looking at Gosalyn.

"Oh no, gezz." Gosalyn grumbled. "Now don't be all fuzzy eyed, my dad will get after me if he gets up here and figures I made you cry! what do I need to do to make you stop?"

"more tea?" Webby asked at ones.

"Fine, if that is what it takes." Gosalyn hissed annoyed for Webby to gladly fill up the little tea cup.

Only for chuckling noises to sound at the door way. Annoyed Gosalyns eyes shifted to the door where she saw three identical heads poking in as they chuckled.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Huey asked.

"The sweety ballerina girls, finally having found each other." Dewie sighed.

"Where's the tutu princess?" Louie asked.

Gosalyn sneered pulling up her sleeves.

Webby how-ever merely sniffed. "You are just jealous that you weren't invited." she told wisely. "We are having the best of time."

Only for the three triplets to fall backwards in a fit of laughter.

"Invited to the fringe party?" Huey asked in hysterics. "Are you kidding! I would rather be one of Unca Scrooges over-worked secretaries!"

"You're such a little girl!" Louie exclaimed.

Ones again Webby's eyes started to be wet by the mean comment. "You're.. you're mean!" she exclaimed to no effect.

"That's now how you deal with miss behaving boys." Gosalyn sneered as she stood up. "Watch and learn kid," she told Webby, and then without any warning charged straight for the boys with head lowered and rammed straight into them so the entire group feel backwards without warning.

"Whoa!" Louie exclaimed. "What in!"

"Bring it on!" Gosalyn exclaimed ready to fight. "Now who's a girl?" she asked grinning the triplets which laid on the floor.

"Yeas who?" Dewie asked. "Boys! loose her!"

And all three triplets jumped to their feet's and started running down the stairs. "Ready to manouvre 1 B?" Louie asked.

"Yeas sir!" the two others exclaimed simultaneously.

"We sure are going to show her!" Louie grinned.

"I'm so going to show all three of you!" Gosalyn sneered in return.

The three triples jumped up in the stair railing and rushed down, only for Gosalyn to quickly follow and as well follow them in the leap down on the ground.

"Darn." Dewie whispered. "That should have given us some seconds head start."

"And it's looks like she's even closer now!" Huey pointed out!

The three brothers immediately skipped for the Garden, almost making Pennyworth trip as they ran past him, only for Pennyworth to fall down for real as Gosalyn zoomed past even faster.

Outside the triples jumped up on each their skate-board zooming down the road, Gosalyn still following on legs, but the skate board was to fast, that was until Gosalyn found the triplets bicycles and without hesitation jumped up on the red one to zoom after them.

The decision was quickly made among the triples, get away from the road! and thus they jumped off the skate-boards and ran inside ones more, to shortly witness a whole bunch of staff members being placed on chairs and Drake Mallard standing in front of them while Launchpad took notes, only to push them aside, and Gosalyn quickly following.

"What in?" Launchpad blinked after the triplets.

"Hey dad, bye dad!" Gosalyn greeted as she zoomed after them.

Fenton scratched his head as he looked after them. "Shouldn't we stop them?" he asked.

"Probably." Drake sighed. "But who know's, with three against one it might be a fair fight for ones."

The three boys was busy manoeuvring through the house, at last Huey simply yelled. "SPLIT!" and the three of them zoomed in each their direction. thought hall-ways doors, up and down, until they stark breathed and sweaty meet up at precise the same second in their room.

"I think we lost her." Dewie gaped for air.

"We must have!" Huey exclaimed. "There's no way she could have followed us."

"Don't you guys have any newer issues?" A lazed girl voice sounded from some-where else.

"QUAH!" all three boys exclaimed as they jumped and suddenly saw who was laying at their bunk, Gosalyn, on the lowest bed, very lazedly flipping a page in a comic book. "This thing gotta be three months old, where's the new stuff?"

"How?" Huey asked.

"You shouldn't even know where our room is!" Dewie exclaimed.

"And you got here so fast!" Louie pointed out in a stunned voice.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I have my ways." she told mysteriously.

"Pleas tell us!" Huey begged of her.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Asked that butler guy and then walked up here very slowly." she pointed at her head as she blinked. "Work smarter not harder."

"Aw man! that's what Unca Scrooge keeps saying." Huey muttered.

"Any-more questions?" Gosalyn asked in a slight better knowing smile. "Oh and by the way, you are stuck on me now, there's no way I am going back into Webby's room, I mean, yuck, did you see all those teddys?" she asked.

* * *

><p><em>AN; <em>

_first of, I kind of must admit.. I am more writing the Scrooge that Don Rosa depicted instead of the Ducktales Scrooge.. Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck is just my favourite comic book of all time, and that is the way I see Scrooge, I can't help it. And yeah, that incarnation is more about the adventure than the money, which I like._

_And don't worry about Webby to much, she will get her revenge later.. oh yeah, the other kids are going to pay and little Webby will prove herself to be better than any of them_ :)


End file.
